KONOHA LEAF IDOL
by goldenfox444
Summary: Okay this is my first songfic mimics the funny that is Far Far Away Idol This songfic is rated G for Gut Bustin funny attitude of the songs with my own twist with hint of sarcasem. and is complete and ready for any and all responses.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs in this story, or American Idol, but if I did I'd be loaded.**

People approaching

Jiyira & Kakashi singing

"_Inside out, viva a la loca, we will ware you out viva a la loca ha ha ha ha_…"

Naruto: Guys what's with all the singing?

Hinata: Its okay Naruto-kun they are just some fun.

Jiyira: Kid don't you know anything about true art.

Simon: If that's I never want to see a museum again.

Naruto: Being kind of harsh Simon the competition hasn't even started yet.

Simon: I can't help being judgmental, its who I am.

**KONOHA IDOL**

Author: That's right folks, for the first time the singing competition that's sweeping the nations is heading to Konoha with everyone's favorite Naruto characters; why don't we hear a few words from our judges.

Simon: I hope someone here has enough talent for my taste.

Naruto: Is there any ramen around here?

Hinata: It's an honor being here.

Author: There you have it folks let see contestant #1.

First up is Jiyira with Tsunade in the back performing hand seals?

Jiyira: "_Oh Ya, burn baby burn, woo burn baby burn_"

Simon: I'm actually impressed.

Naruto: Yeah he is really on fire!

Jiyira: Thanks Naruto!

Hinata: No! You are really on fire!

Jiyira: Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Contestant number 2: Orochimaru

Orochimaru: "_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide them from the rest of the world, but I want to be the one to run in the sun, oh girls just wanna have fun_"

Hinata: You go! Girl…? Naruto shrugs unsurely

Simon: Yes you go get an extreme makeover and some talent while your at it.

Contestant number 3: Suaske

Suaske: "_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. See my little tush-Ahhhhh_"

Orochimaru: Ohhhh

Naruto holds a box while Hinata pushes the button and Suaske falls down a trapdoor

Orochimaru gasps

Simon: And the everyone is the artist formally known as Uchiha Suaske.

Contestant number 4: Kiba and Team Konohamaru

Team Konohamaru start swaying back and forth

Kiba: " _I was here and now I am there, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the woollfff_"

Team Konohamaru: Ahhhhhhhhh! Runaway!

The three judges give three thumbs down

Contestant number 5: Choji and Aymame

Choji and Aymame start dancing

Choji: "_Honey, honey ha ha you are my candy girl, sugar, sugar_"

Hinata: That is so sweet.

Simon: Some how I just knew you'd say that princess.

Contestant number 6: Team Gai (Lee, Tenten, Neji)

Team Gai: "_I can see clearly now the rain has gone, I can see all obstacles in my way_" Lee starts to express his fiery youth ness and knocks everyone down

Judges: Naruto covers his eyes, Hinata covers her mouth, and Simon plugs his ears.

Contestant number 7: Itachi wearing the puffy pirate shirt and Kisame playing the piano.

Itachi: "_Ahhh ahh ahh hooked on love_" canes extend from behind the curtains pull them off stage

Gamakichi hops on to Simons shoulder and whispers into his ear.

Simon: I couldn't agree more Gamakichi, hook, line, and stinker!

Contestant number 8: Kakashi

Kakashi: "_Masks were made for wearing that's just what they'll do…"_

Simon: He has my interest and possibly my vote. What do you think…turns to face them but soon appeared on stage now what have I said about the judges singing in the competition?

Contestant Number 9: Naruto and Hinata

Hinata sitting on a stool and soft melody starts to play

Naruto: "_When did you fall in love with me was it out of the blue cause I swear I never knew it… when did you let your heart run free… have you've been waiting long ready to fall in love with me…_"

Simon: That has got to be the best I've heard all day, but the choice is up to you who is going to be the first Konoha Idol! VOTE NOW!

Contestants:

Naruto & Hinata

Kakashi

Jiyira

Team Gai

Kiba & Team Konohamaru

Itachi & Kisame

Suaske

Orochimaru

Choji & Aymame

**Vote Now!**


End file.
